


Not A Beauty and a Blonde Beast

by Qwerty283



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad boy Wolfram, M/M, Multi, Romance, Yuuri bottom, cross dressing, yuuri harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty283/pseuds/Qwerty283
Summary: Yuri already had it tough as a cross dresser supermodel and he definitely did not need a blonde gangster to make it worse ( summary may change)





	1. I Am Yuri!

** I AM Yuri! (prologue) **

It had been the ending of year festival, a hearty and jolly thing when Yuri came to know of his tragic future. If someone had said that he would end up like this- he would have NOT laughed considering he is too pure for that, he would have given a smile and said that it was the most far off version of his future; after all he was a baseball otaku!

He would have claimed that he would definitely aim to be a pro catcher and then get a beautiful girlfriend and a quite house which he would call his home.

But then he would also sigh later (long sad one) and say that such dreams hardly come true to normal people like him. The reality might be that he would most likely end up in a job which he got due to his brother’s connections after all he is quite average and today’s job market asks for more than a pathetic average guy.

But STILL this was also among the most impossible future for him!

How the fuck (Yes YURI did curse) did he end up in THIS!!

Standing in front of a professional photographer- he looked like a heart throb of every Japanese GUY.  
Yes, you heard it right, with his latest jimmy choo exclusive heels and super red tight gown with a slit higher than his future ambitions right now. But in the slit’s, defense the future plans of the beautiful girl’s dream was not that high!

If his friend right now saw him in this they will definitely see a girl, hell he even felt like one. Thus he was not sure what he should be calling himself. He definitely did not know looking that pretty and he was not a narcissistic, it was just that the dress was beautiful and the makeup artist way too talented. He had himself been in shock to see the transformation for the first time. He can't deny the beauty despite his nature to be modest which his brother had constantly commented on.

Yuri or right now known as Yuko cum Scarlett Shibuya (blame Miko-san for it) was posing her beautiful long model like limbs in ways which would make any girl and guys drool. girls who were straight definitely because well his were long and smooth and guys intentions he would rather not comment on.

The thing was that his naturally girly look never helped Yuri and maybe that was the reason why he was acting as a girl and sacrificing his future of moderate masculinity. He knew that after all his failed attempt to have the glorious chest hair and the chiseled bulky muscles he was not anymore able to be the kind of guy he dreamed of being but still this was also not something he liked either. NOT AT ALL!

Scarlett looked in the camera with the bedroom eyes, plump red painted lips formed in a pout and his high cheekbones having a natural blush. She looked every bit of the epitome of womanly beauty in Japan. Lean model like arms and legs, slim waist, short black pixie. His androgynous feature were also something that had helped him. Sharp yet slightly rounded chin and boyish cheeks.

But above all what stood out was his none other than doe eyes.

Blessed with innocent eyes had brought him to the doom when he was spotted by none other than Murata’s mother who was a fashion designer and needed a model. Being the convenient and push over guy he had been forced to it. He had been 14 back then which made him wonder if it was even legal. But after his first show he had been a star even Murata had behaved oddly when he had seen him the first time in a dress, since then he had been named as Yuko hime. Murata never called him Yuri unless it was something serious. But yes the thing remained his and Murata's relationship had altered at least on Murata's behalf and as oblivious he might be called he could see that he was treated more kindly than others. Yuri had wrote it off as another of Murata's antics.

So here he was right now at the age of 18 posing for the Vogue cover. The dream every models wishes to come true and he was conveniently living it. He did not hate it as per say after all it did help him save money for his university and also for his baseball team he had but he still wished that this job came with less hassle. He enjoyed working with people here at least most were nice if not slightly odd. But still what he really wished he could forget was paparazzi. They were someone who he had a huge animosity for now considering it was the reason that he had to be extra careful and also that he had to be a um never mind you will get it later on.

Anyway being on the magazine cover as the country’s biggest supermodel gets boring after a while. It is glamour, parties, press conference and a lot of dick compressing!  
Oops that is a secret that must be kept but still it is not like he loved that part especially given how painful and embarrassing it was and despite all his shoots he still had not got used to bunch people messing err playing err fussing yeah a safer choice of word with his dick.

Yuri was bound by the contract to never reveal that he was a guy, the people who hired him knew but not the poor smitten souls of japan and abroad. That was the one thing he had been coerced to and he did not know what the punishment for breaking it would be but well he was not ready to find out either.

Well looking into the camera and posing in the most weirdest ways, God knows why they even considered him a model. Yuri stood the way he had practiced.

*click*  
“…keep your hands on the hips..ahh yeah that is perfect babe. Look to the right and yeah eyes fierce, yeah you are getting it girl. WOW just like that my doll” the guy shouting it all was the photographer aka Von Kliest aka biggest pervert aka one of the guy who knew she was a guy but would not call him as girl aka someone who will bleed when he saw panties (already mentioned he was a perv!)

Yuri grinded his teeth and put on a forced smile after all only when he said his pics were okay was Yuri allowed to leave. He sighed and did as he was ordered no matter how pervy or pornish it was. Yuri had a no hate, pacifist motto but this man definitely border line tested him day in and day out.  
“babe stick your ass out… oh god the men will die…”

*click*

Why did they tolerate him?

Well for all his fault he was an awesome photographer. The best in the world and he had come all the way from Paris when he saw how beautiful Yuri looked. But if the image made this genius photographer come from Paris to Tokyo for Yuri. The Yuri in person had made him proclaim that he Von Kliest's wife would be Yuri and if he can't have this beautiful/gorgeous/breathtaking/heart stealing/lovely double black( and god knows where did that come from) then he would forever turn into a monk. And for anyone who thinks that the adjectives are too much they can ask for all those present there that these were indeed used by the genius photographer.

Apart from this he had also taken a oath that other than Yuri there shall be no other model worthy capturing in his lenses, that is unless they were posing with the Aphrodite Yuri and of course his darling would have to be there as the main model. No wonder that after this there had been news of Von Kliest who was 28 had been the center of gossip to have had a forbidden romance with the sweet fragile Scarlett Yuko Shibuya. Well it was also said in hushed up tone of how the services rendered by Yuko were inappropriate but lethally sweet. It was definitely black magic by a demon!

Yuri though was oblivious to it all which was not surprising given how he read only sports magazine and such news were kept out of  
Yuri's ears, what he did not know was that his other super genius friend and his date sim otaku brother were the conspirator of the case of vanishing gossips. They had both agreed it was in interest of Yuri that he does not know about it.

I know Yuri’s life looks sad (at least according to him) but trust me it was all warned by the gypsy in that fine year end festival and Yuri made a mistake of not hearing. Disregarding the warnings and now he was where he was. It was a mistake of simple negligence on his behalf.

But we as the secret conspirators know that Yuri does not have it worse yet, at least not until a certain blonde enters his life.

Until then he shall be only bearing one certain a Von Kliest with beautiful lavender hair (it is fake and we know it) and also with his flawless pale skin and aristocratic features and with his awesome mouth…. (again it was all written on demand from Von Kleist after all a poor authoress can't deny the genius and rich photographer)

*click*

“Darling just spread your legs wider….”

*click*

And with that was the last thing he said before Mr. Kliest was admitted to hospital due to blood loss, the real reason for his injury was kept a secret all as per the contract. It could have been that he was into young boys or it could also be that the certain Yuko Scarlett Shibuya would had an unexpected fit and decided to take the path of violence.

But the last mysterious photo from the cam remains in the dark corner of the Kleist's bedroom thereafter.


	2. Notice me Maybe..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and hits. It inspires me to write more and also I would like for you to comment because I would like to know what you think of the work ^^ And please enjoy!!

**Notice me Maybe**

 

“I heard Mr. Kliest has been admitted to the hospital.” Murata had a smirk on his face, he knew exactly what was wrong with Kliest and he would admit in dark recesses of his mind that he was sometimes jealous of it. Mr. Kliest was not exactly someone who had hidden his so-called love. He proclaimed it with pride and a lot of melodrama.Even if people wanted to to not hear it they could not ignore.

 

Murata looked at Yuuri who was now in his normal clothes and if someone asked Murata when Yuuri looked beautiful it would always be when he was he. Murata won’t deny that Yuuri was amazing when being a model but he could also not deny that it was not what made his heart flutter. It had always been Yuuri who had set his heart on fire and it had always done in such a subtle way that he could not remember when he fallen so hard.

 

“I feel guilty for hitting him and it was anyway a reflex action” Yuuri mumbled with a pout. Yuuri knew for sure that any self-dignified person will not be able to handle a camera that close to his or her crotch. Well unless they were a porn artist and he think that too had a proper consent. But he could not deny the guilt he felt but it was also a reminiscence of when he had punched his coach in Middle school. He was pro non-violence but still this was a mistake as he really had not meant to hit him while that was a needed action.

 

Yuuri sighed for umpteenth time. He could see Murata was slightly concerned for him. Murata was his trusted manager in this line of business as well, he was the one who managed what he did and what he did not and Yuuri completely trusted him. But above all he was the dearest of his friend and Yuuri wondered if he would have managed this far if not for him. 

 

The first time when Yuuri had got a contract Murata had been pro-active in dealing with it. He pulled an all-nighter just to make that everything was right and nothing that exploited Yuuri. The next day Yuuri could see the bags under his eyes and the funny thing was that Murata also had an important test that morning. He had for the first time in the semester that day got B+ which had made Yuuri feel ill. After all he had been a reason for it and Yuuri had fought and also shade tears for the kindness Murata had shown. While Murata had laughed it all off and told him that it was an intern like experience for him and that test could be re taken and even than if he had to get C’s but if it ensured Yuuri’s safety he would always be ready to sacrifice.

 

Murata had also asked a sole right to be his Manager from the day onward. Yuuri doubted it was done just for intern experience, there had to be something more and Yuuri could only attribute it to his immense kindness. Which always made Yuuri wondered what hhe had done to have a friend like him. 

 

“I still feel that what you did was right” Murata spoke casually while he had his hands behind his head and looked like the kind who would start whistling anytime, you know the kind of carefree boy.

 

“You are the only one who can say that. I will anyway go and apologize to Gunter.” Yuuri said while he turned to Murata before he again turned up in front. He knew when he was wrong and he would apologize.

 

“Why don’t you call me Ken?” Murata said under his breath.

 

“I am sorry I did not hear it.” Yuuri said with a frown of confusion.

 

“Nothing, it is just that the frown does not suit you and also calling Gunter by Gunter to your senior is too disrespectful Yuuri.” Murata chuckled.

 

“I am sorry for that.” Yuuri sputtered but then again, he called Kleist san as Gunter due to the threat he had given of jumping out of the building if his love did not even call his first name. Yuuri still felt head ache when he remembered it but what he did not realize that he also had a smile on his face. It was kind of what made Gunter _Gunter_.

 

Murata looked at it and felt something drop in his stomach. He sighed at the fond look and wished that Yuuri was not taken by anyone before he even got his chance.

 

Murata looked slyly towards Yuuri.

 

"I think you should call him pervy Gun Gun." Yuuri despite himself started laughing hard and Murata looked with pride for making him laugh. Murata loved his snort filled abd husky laugh, it was so unique and so real. 

 

“Anyway, let’s go buy your panties.” Murata said with 440-watt smile. Oh, yeah this was the fun part of being a manager to Yuuri.

 

“AHHHHH, don’t say that with that face and god do you have to shout?” Yuuri blushed hard.

 

“Victoria secret it is, ne Yuuko hime?”

 

It was official he hated Murata!

 

* * *

 

 

The blonde bishonen looked un amused to the right, He had come to this boring and utter time waste called as shopping and why the fuck had he did he deem to come was what was playing out in his mind. He was a busy man and he also had a meeting yet here he was. It made Wolfram frown hard. 

 

He was Wolfram Von Bielfield, the chief head of east Asia working of the Demon king Troupe company. The world’s leading conglomerate. He was the most eligible bachelor according to the Times Magazine and also the most savvy and rising business man. And all this made him behave as a cool collected and kind man. Who was friendly while that was not exactly Wolfram was.

 

But for god’s sake he fucking hated the _kind_ face he had to put up for the sake of society and he also was the only person in this world who seems to wonder about the name Demon King Troupe, he was sure that the founding fathers must have  had been high while doing that. Like fuck any bastard could keep it just like that. It was too cheesy and hence it was now DKT.

 

But for all his shining persona and charisma he had to take this whore out for shopping bra and panties in this cursed Victoria Secret’s. After all he was also named a prince charming.He did not understand like why the fuck does he have to see these fucking women buy the shorter than their brain lingerie. _Or maybe he did know that but still he still had a freedom of thought and no one can stop him from thinking this...._

 

He could have been sword fighting, working on spread sheet, strategizing the falling profit of the exports or even have had his dick buried in the warmth of some cute twink’s ass.

 

Yes, for all the world he had unparalleled persona and unrivalled beauty and wit but for him he was a gay, a sad reality remained that even if it was legal in some places it was still a social stigma.

 

Apparently also the reason he was shopping with his straight girlfriend whom he had started hating with his whole heart. He had said many times that he was a gay but the bitch won’t take a hint and continue squirting on all his plans. And also his onee san would not allow him to be officially with a man because he believed it would damage the reputation of the company.Well at least he was not forbidden from screwing a hotties ass. He did not know how he would live otherwise, in fact he right now needed a guy to cleanse for all the time this bitch hugged him.

 

Which was what Elizabeth was doing right now.

 

He had his un impressed expression on and he was sure that people who saw him were only deterred from flirting due to this. Or else all these women will be falling all over him.

 

“I will go to that section and look for a teddy all right darling?” She said in her super saccharine diabetes inducing voice. Wolfram only grunted at this.

 

He looked around, the store was well organized, neat and clean with a soft music playing in the background, yeah they know woman loved the atmosphere to buy the expensive lingerie was when they felt pampered and that was the kind of vibe the store had.

 

Well Wolfram would entertain himself with looking around for business purpose.

 

He was going to mindlessly down the aisle when he when he heard a bunch of teens with boyish voice laughing and chatting with each other.

 

Oh yeah, he felt turned on by the voices and when he looked at them. Despite both being away he could guess they were cute and he swears he would not mind having the two on the bed to have his way. They be as cute as they were being now.

 

Wolfram felt like going closer when one of the moved away after softly punching the other. Wolfram meanwhile caught himself and turned around, it won’t do if he went and picked them up as common slut. It would ruin his reputation.

 

No Wolfram Von Bielfield the descendent of Shinou of the great land of Shin Makoku and the head and elite of the demons on earth would not ruin himself so easily.

 

He went back to look for the slut when he hit something soft and slender.

 

“Ouch” the boy under him squeaked.

 

And that was when Mr. Bielfield the elite of elite of demons on earth saw the man who took his breath away with the most stunning face and the mesmerizing eyes.

 

THE fated meeting occurred when he was as fool had one hand on the scandalous of panties which he had somehow caught and he could swear it had not been his intention to and the kind panties that would resend Gunter to hospital, of course the panties would not be the only thing responsible but also the bad boy blonde and the image of the beauty named Yuuri in it!

 

What as a silly authoress I can assure you is that the blonde will kick Mr.Kliest's ass and Yuuri in it would send him to heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And also pardon all the mistake!  
> Btw do you want to add suggestion to this? Please comment down below.


	3. Meeting

** Meeting  **

_Wolfram felt the boy under him squirm while his own weight had pinned him down. His delicious body and his man part in particular was poking him. Oh! calling out to him to play with it till the sweet thing would be raw with sensitivity._

_He felt the boy’s almost blurred face smile slyly and move his hand on Wolfram’s nipple and felt him tweak him. In the background, he could he faintly registered the other boy rub himself through his pant while Elizabeth came running the fucking teddy, nothing left to imagination and gave him the case of black eyes…._

_‘WOLFRAM YOU CHEATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!’_

* * *

 

Wolfram woke up on his bed unable to recall how many times he had had the same dream and OK maybe it was 7 times but yet it had not aroused him any less, the same Wolfram who was afraid and had thought of almost going to doctor to check for his lack of erections now a days and also the lack of arousals.

It was funny how that beautiful boy in his dream gave him almost the case of pathetic blue balls and what was more pathetic was that none in the showroom had known who the boys were and also in hushed tone had apologized for the mistake considering they did look like perverts. Oh the irony of the situation, those poor boys been blamed for it when he if he had gotten the chance would have

 *ahem*

‘UUWWWWWAAAAAAA!!’

‘Calm down Wolfram, and also- ahem -cover yourself with a pillow’ which Wolfram promptly did as he himself had been very embarrassed and he did not need his fucker of a little big brother to remind him.

‘Anyways what are you doing here Conrad? Weren’t you supposed to be working for those Humans?’ Wolfram said with a grunt, he did not like to be woken up with the face of this bastard first thing in the morning. He even would think drinking vinegar better than him being the first person to show his face. THAT TRAITOR!

‘They are the group of people who have employed me Wolfram despite them being your competitors and also I had an off day so thought of waking you up and giving you a reminder that you have a very important meeting which will be with Ms.Annisina’ Conrad said with a straight face but Wolfram was very sure he heard a chuckle of impending death. Yes, Conrad was not to be trusted when he brought his news of doom to him.

‘Get ready and I think one of the famous model will also be joining and Mother has especially flown down for this purpose to set you up with the beauty that has never been seen or so she says’

Wolfram looked at Conrad and smiled and they both silently shared the happiness of having the mother with them. They might be enemies but they were still brothers.

Wolfram knew that his simple office attire won’t do and today he would have to wear what his mother had given- not that he was complaining as his mother was after all a social butterfly but an even better fashionista and that what she did. She had come from a humble background despite what people saw now she was not all glamour. She had her own line of makeup and clothes and that is what she was good at even though her business was mostly managed by her brother Stuffle Von Spitzbeg.

But that was not his concern and he had a habit of staying out of his mother’s decision because the last time he did not listen he had almost been sent to become one of her model and not as male no that would actually be very kind of her hence to suit her personality he ACTUALLY HAD TO BECOME A  FEMALE.

Like he a gay and a proud one would like a woman. Oh! NO NO, he knew to stay away from them and all the female’s he had in life continuously helped him to remember how dangerous they were.

They were a thing out of gay man’s understanding and he might as well thank god for making him gay.

* * *

 

Murata knew that it was not always a good tactics to come up in the turf of the person whom you were going to negotiate with but Yuuri needed to grow and sometimes being humble might work as well and it was also a safe play considering he had zero idea about the head of this state or part.

Sitting in the office he could see Yuuri freezing in that skirt and he stood up and went to the reception.

‘Could you do something about the AC as it is getting quite cold?’ the blonde sitting across looked up professionally

‘Sir we can’t as Mr.Bielfield likes it colder’ Murata frowned but gave it up and walked and gave his coat to Yuuri who was right now dressed in a short leather dress, ankle boots.

Yuuri gave him a grateful smile which made him forget the earlier comment and with it increased his heart’s beating.

Murata was gazing in the eyes of the when he saw a blonde man dashingly dressed glare him for a while and turn and get into the office.

‘Mr.Murata you can enter the office in a while’ the same blonde shouted and Murata nodded.

Coming in Murata saw nothing worthwhile inside the office , it was lavish and opulent like every other office except maybe it was more modern and had a black and white as theme overall it was unremarkable and also despite being observant he was not so much in interiors so maybe that is why he was disinterested.

‘Good Morning’ Murata shook the hand of the blonde which he assumed to be Bielfield and he had a hunch this was the same man from the store which made him smile a bit considering how funny it would be if he was.

‘Morning to you as well, Please have a seat’ he said after Yuuri had shook hands with him and Murata did find it strange that the guy almost seemed hesitant if not irritated to take Yuuri’s hand considering once a guy saw him they would not miss the chance in flirting. Though he felt a bit relieved he was still suspicious of his behavior.

‘Ms. Yuuko you are to model for the product are you not?’ He said it but his glare was stuck on Murata’s face. Yes ,they were going negotiate the pay but this kind of staring was unnecessary, he did need so much eye contact. In fact the glint in his eyes made him almost think that maybe Mr. Bielfield swings the other way.

Yuuri nodded because he never spoke just to keep this ruse he had also lied that he was unable or refrained to speak due to an accident, in fact he this had not been even made public considering till now he had not got a spoken interview. He was famous but not the kind to be given a stage for that.

‘I think I have seen you somewhere.’ Mr. Bielfield spoke while weirdly looking at Yuuri.

Yuuri smiled and looked at Murata ‘I think that is what makes her an amazing promoter of your brand as she is a face no one can forget and it is something which already has a familiarization and that is what a job of a model is.’

‘Well it is on particular demand of Mr.Kliest that I am considering you or else you are actually not our first choice, we don’t go for anyone smaller than a superstar. You may have accolades but we need a star which has won hearts and you are new, but I think it shall do Ms.Yuuko’ Wolfram stated coldly

Murata felt like punching for his tone which clearly said you are beneath my notice.  

Murata suddenly felt Yuuri pull his sleeves and that was a sign when Yuuri needed a break and Murata bowed and asked for him to excuse Yuuko and him when Wolfram looked said with a softer tone that Murata could rome around and then turn to Yuuri and and coldly stated that they should not dare to venture to the office area.

Wolfram shook hand with Murata while saying that they would talk the rest over dinner which will be his treat and left leaving Yuuri with extended hand for shaking.

‘Yuuri are you ok?’ Murata said but Yuuri had on a weird expression almost as though he would cry right now

‘What happened?’ Murata asked with alarm in his voice, ready to punch the idiot Bielfield when he met for making Yuuri cry.

‘No I need to pee that’s all’ Yuuri said while squirming like a little child.

‘oh OH! Wait’ and Yuuri gave him a smile and dashed to the unchartered territory of Demon King Troupe Company or whatever.

 

‘MAAAAN that feels so good!’ Yuuri felt relief after almost weird meeting where most of the time he had been very tense for Yuuri considering the animosity the CEO had for him and he looked grumpy but Yuuri had to also accept that he was the most beautiful man he had met till date.

With Flaxen hair, Greeninsh blue eyes with that body which should be his goal but alas he was skinny and effeminate.

‘So you can speak Yuuko san’ That voice- Oh my god that voice was of the blonde CEO!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it and if you like it please comment to let me know and also constructive critics are welcome ^^  
> PS- None of the brands are owned by me and also I am not the writer of the original story :p  
> And also pardon my grammar mistakes as well as any other mistake and if anyone can be okay with helping with correcting my mistake then I would really be glad :)


End file.
